This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative core subproject is intended to support the following outcomes: 1. Facilitate constructive review and recommendation from the External Advisory Committee and State Steering committee for the integration of infrastructure that will build capacity for biomedical research in the State of Alaska. 2. Provide programmatic and fiscal administration for the INBRE grant in the State of Alaska. 3. Assist the Institute of Arctic Biology on the Fairbanks campus and the College of Arts and Science, Department of Biology on the Anchorage campus in the recruitment and retention of appropriate research faculty at the network campuses. 4. Assist in the recruitment and retention of highly qualified post-doctorate fellows at the network campuses. 5. Champion the integration of the Alaska INBRE focus of infectious agents/zoonotic diseases and contaminants/toxicology into the research communities in the State of Alaska. 6. Provide oversight for the mentor program for junior faculty.